La nueva aventura de los Peleadores Bakugan
by Paaulitaa
Summary: Una amenaza en el reino de Ángora hace que los 6 guerreros legendarios pidan ayuda a los peladores originales. Tiene DxR, SxA, JxB, FxR,MxOC.
1. Cap 1 Pidiendo ayuda

**La nueva aventura de los Peleadores Bakugan.**

**Ey! Vuelvo pero con un fic con mas capítulos.**

**Este fic es despues de la 3ºTemporada (si esa donde salen Fabia y Ren) . Este fic es de Dan x Runo, aunque puede que contenga un poco de Shun x Alice , Julie x Billie , Marucho x OC y Fabia x Ren .**

**Advertencia: Ni Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo la trama y los OC incluidos.**

**Espero que os guste.**

Sol,calor, vacaciones, era verano y Dan, Shun y Marucho estaban tranquilamente en la piscina privada de Marucho. Cuando de repente una brillante luz los envolvió.

Esa luz se dividió en 6 colores facilmente distinguibles: una roja , una amarilla, una verde, una azul,una marron y una negra. De estas seis luces aparecieron 6 majestuosos bakugan que rapidamente reconocieron.

Eran los 6 soldados legendarios: Apollonir , Clayf , Lars Lion , Frosch , Oberus y Exedra.

-Apollonir: Daniel Kuso, Shun Kazami, Marucho Marukura necesitamos vuestra ayuda.

-Dan: ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?¿En qué podemos nosotros ayudaros?

-Lars Lion : No solo vosotros tres, necesitais la ayuda de vuestras tres chicas de siempre.

-Frosch: Lo que teneis que hacer es ayudar a los bakugan atrapados en el reino de Ángora, situado un poco mas allá de Nueva Vestroia.

-Oberus: Vuestro enemigo se llama Lerocrom. No os podemos decir mas.

-Shun: Pero si no nos decis mas , ¿cómo vamos a saber que hacer?

-Marucho: Eso,eso! No somos adivinos.

-Clayf: Hasta que no esteis los 6 juntos no hos enviaremos a Ángora.

-Exedra: Buena suerte chicos.

-Dan: Pero esperad!

No dio tiempo a que Dan se quejara, ya que habían desparecido y ellos volvían a estar en la piscina de Marucho. Decidieron salir de la piscina , vestirse y ponerse a hablar de ello.

-Shun: Entonces esta claro que vamos a ayudarles ¿no?

-Dan: Por supuesto hermano, ahora solo hay que ir a buscar a nuestras chicas.

-Marucho: No nos especificaron quienes eran nuestras chicas, pero esta claro que son Runo , Julie y Alice.

-Dan: Pues si. Tengo muchas ganas de verla.- Y en la cara de Dan apareció una gran sonrisa.

-Shun: Dan tu solo piensas en Runo verdad?

-Marucho: Es normal, es su novia y hace mucho que no la ve.

En esto Dan se sonrojo muchisimo y soltó:

-Dan : ¡Dejarme en paz! Yo no soy el unico enamorado aquí,¿verdad Shun?

-Shun: Pero que barbaridad dices Dan.

-Marucho: ohh Shun pero si estas rojo. Será por alguien cuyo nombre empieza por A y termina por lice.

-Shun: mm.. ¡Tontos!

Los tres se echaron a reir y despues sin perder un segundo mas se pusieron a llamar a las chicas. Cada uno se fue a una habitación diferente para no molestarse, ya que cada uno llamaría a una diferente.

**(Con Marucho)**

-Marucho: Vamos cogelo..

-?:¿Quién es? Julie al habla.

-Marucho: Julie siento arruinarte las vacaciones pero necesitamos tu ayuda urgente. Cuando llegues a mi casa te contere todo junto a las demás. Por cierto soy Marucho.

-Julie:Joo Marucho, creía que iba a ser alguien importante. Ok, allí estaré.Xaito.

-Marucho: Que mala eres Julie T-T. Adios.

**(Con Shun)**

-?: Alo?

-Shun: ¡Alice! Que alegría escuchar tu voz.

-Alice: Shun, lo mismo digo. ¿Qué tal os va todo?

-Shun: Pues por ahora bien pero necesitamos que vengas a la casa de Marucho cuando vengas te lo explicaremos todo, vale?

-Alice: Vale, iré preparando las maletas. Adios , dales recuerdos a todos.

-Shun: Esta bien, adios.

**(Con Dan)**

-Dan: Tranquilo Daniel, solo es tu novia.

-Runo: Runo al habla, ¿quién es?

-Dan: Runo soy yo Dan.

-Runo: ¿!Dan¡? Oh Daniel Kuso como se atreve a prometerme que me llamaría todos los días y despues no llamarme nunca. No me puedo creer lo que me has echo.

-Dan: Oh Runo no te enfades, estaba ocupado salvando al mundo y..

-Runo: Claro como siempre, tu te vas a salvar el mundo y a mi me dejas abandonada y aburrida en casa. Eres de lo peor Daniel Kuso.

-Dan: Runo lo siento mucho de verdad, además ahora necesitamos tu ayuda. Tienes que venir a casa de Marucho y aquí te explicaremos todo lo que pasa. ¿Vendrás verdad?

-Runo: Voy pero solo por Shun y los demás , no por ti. Adios.

-Dan: Adios.

Piii,pii,pii. Y Runo colgó.

**(POV DAN)**

Runo esta muy enfada conmigo, la verdad no se que hacer para que me perdone.

-Drago: Colega ¿qué te pasa?

-Dan: Que me va a pasar. Runo esta muy enfadada conmigo, no me quiere ni ver. No se que pasara cuando llegue.

-Drago: ¿Va a venir?

-Dan : Sí , ya te lo explicaré todo junto a los demás.

**(POV RUNO)**

Dan me llamó. Me puse a gritarle, la verdad es que estaba muy cabreada con el, me prmetió llamarme y contarme lo que le iba pasando y resulta que tuvo otra aventura y siquiera me mandó un mensaje para decirmelo.

Aunque la verdad es que le echo mucho de menos , me encantaría estar con el ahora mismo. Pero bueno, el me ha dicho que me necesitan allí , así que voy a ir haciendo las maletas.

-Saki(madre de Runo): ¡Miel, baja a comer!

-Runo: ¡Ya voy mamá!

**(POV NARRADORA)**

La mañana siguiente Runo recibió un mensaje de Kato. En una hora pasaría a buscarla. Runo terminó de prepararse y se despidió de sus padres. Entonces Kato llamó a la puerta, Runo le abrió y se fueron.

Dentro de el avión privado de Marucho se encontró a Alice y Julie a las que había recogido anteriormente.

-Julie:¡Runo!

-Runo: Ajj Julie que me dejas sorda.

-Alice: oh Runo te he echado tanto de menos.

-Runo: Yo a vosotras tambien.

Se abrazaron todas y se fueron a sentar para hablar de todo lo que habían echo todo este tiempo tranquilas.

-Kato: Señoritas en 1 hora habremos llegado a casa del señorito Marucho, si necesitan algo solo decídmelo.

-Las tres: Esta bien , gracias Kato.

Las chicas estuvieron la hora entera hablando sin parar hasta que Kato les avisó de que ya habían llegado. Kato avisó a los chicos y estos fueron a recibirlas. Pero alguien llamado Dan sabía que no iba a ser un recibimiento feliz...

**Y hasta aquí llega este capi en el próximo las chicas se reencontraran con los chicos , pero no todo será sonrias...**

**Espero que os haya gustado Besitos =)**


	2. Cap 2 Ángora

**La nueva aventura de los peleadores bakugan.**

**Ey! Como están?Aqui vuelvo con el segundo capi .**

**Advertencia: ****Ni Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo la trama y los OC incluidos.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**(POV NARRADORA)**

_Las chicas estuvieron la hora entera hablando sin parar hasta que Kato les avisó de que ya habían llegado. Kato avisó a los chicos y estos fueron a recibirlas. Pero alguien llamado Dan sabía que no iba a ser un recibimiento feliz..._

Cuando las chicas bajaron allí estaban los tres. Todos se saludaron felizmente menos Runo y Dan. Cuando Dan se acercó a saludarla Runo salió corriendo.

-Dan: Drago esperame junto con ellos.

-Drago: Vale Colega.

Y Dan salió corriendo detrás de ella.

Todos se quedaron muy extrañados ya que todos creían que se abrazarían al menos.

-Marucho: ¿Alguien sabe qué pasa aquí?

-Julie: Es que Runo estaba muy enfadada con Dan por no haberla llamado,ni siquiera un solo mensaje.

-Shun: Este Dan no tiene remedio.

-Alice: ohh Runo...

**(POV DAN)**

Lo suponía. En cuanto me he acercado a ella a salido corriendo, espero que me escuche y me perdone.

**(POV RUNO)**

Se acercó a mi y eché a correr. Tenía muchas ganas de abrazarlo pero, me ha echo mucho daño , estoy muy cabreada con el. Como ha sido capaz de no llamarme , ni siquiera un solo mensaje.

Me encerré en la primera habitación que ví.

Pero cuando fui a cerrar la puerta alguien la sujetó y cuando mire hacia atrás lo ví.

**(POV NARRADORA)**

-Runo: ¡Dan!¿Qué quieres?

-Dan: Quiero que me perdones, que cuando me acerque a ti no corras.

-Runo: ¿Cómo quieres que te perdone ? Primero no me contaste que te mudabas hasta el último día, y porque me lo contó Shun. Después me prometes que me vas a llamar y nunca lo hiciste, ni siquiera un solo mensaje diciéndome estoy bien. Y encima coges y me dices que has estado en otra de tus aventuras. Te podría haber pasado algo y yo no haberme mucho tiempo pensando en como estarás o si te acordarás de mi. Yo creía que ya me habías olvidado y te habías ido con otra . Todo este tiempo he sufrido mucho Dan, me gustas muchisimo , te amo Daniel Kuso y …..

Antes de que Runo siguiera , Dan la interrumpió con un beso. Runo lo correspondió muy feliz, dejandole paso a que meteria su lengua. Estuvieron rastreando la boca del otro hasta que la necesidad humana de respirar les llamó.

-Dan: Runo enserio lo siento. No te llamé porque no pude, no te dije que me iba a salvar el mundo porque pensé que te preocuparías y lo pasarías peor. Nunca te voy a cambiar por ninguna otra. Runo yo estoy enamorado de ti no lo olvides nunca ¿vale?

Entonces Runo se abalanza sobre el y lo abraza fuertemente.

-Runo: Ohh Dan te amo tanto.

-Dan: Y yo a ti princesa.

-Runo: Bueno será mejor que vallamos junto a todos para que nos expliquéis que pasa.

-Dan : Vale , como tu quieras.

Se dieron un beso corto y se fueron en busca de los demás.

(En la sala con los demás)

-Julie: Ey parejita ¿ya hos habéis reconciliado?

-Dan: Sí, ya esta todo bien.

-Drago : Entonces ¿nos vais a contar que pasa?

-Shun: Claro. Pues veréis...

Le contaron lo que los guerreros legendarios le habían dicho.

-Runo: ¡Genial! Una aventura todos juntos otra vez.

-Alice: Si , la verdad es que yo también tenía ganas de hacer algo.

-Julie: Pero Dan es el único que tiene a su bakugan ahora mismo, ¿cómo vamos a luchar sin nuestros bakugan?

-?: Muy facil querida, vuestros bakugan os están esperando en Ángora.

-Dan: Esa voz es de...

-Todos: ¡Frosch!

Entonces 6 luces los envolvieron y aparecieron los 6 guerreros legendarios.

-Apollonir: Como ya estáis todos juntos os enviaremos a Ángora.

-Runo: Pero..

Otra brillante luz los envolvió y cuando abrieron los ojos estaban en otro lugar.

Ese lugar era un sitio muy bonito. Era muy verde y florido, con grandes colinas. El cielo azul se extendía a lo largo de las colinas, con un brillante sol en medio. Todo parecía muy tranquilo . A lo lejos se escuchaba el dulce cantar de los pájaros.

A ninguno de los 6 le pareció que ese lugar estuviera en problemas. Todos estaban cautivados con la belleza del lugar, cuando una voz les saludó.

-Tigrera: Mi lady, ¿cómo te ha ido el viaje?

-Runo: ¡Tigrera! Te he echado tanto de menos.

-Julie: Tigrera ¿dónde están los demás?

-Tigrera: Están en esa casa de ahí.

Los chicos se giraron y vieron una enorme y bella casa. Con tejado rojo y blancas paredes. Se podía apreciar un gran jardín detrás de la casa, en el había un pequeño laberinto y en el medio de este una bonita fuente con bancos para sentarse alrededor.

Les faltó tiempo para querer entrar en la casa.

**Y aquí lo dejo.**

**En el siguiente capi conocerán a sus enemigos y tendrán la primera batalla, aunque será un poco especial... **

**Espero que os haya gustado Besitos =)**


	3. Cap 3 La pelea

**La nueva aventura de los peleadores bakugan**

**ey! como estan? Antes de nada quería darle las gracias a Runo159, GEMITHA0208 y especial mente a Rosy Misaki que si no fuera por ella nunca hubiera escrito ningún fic.**

**Advertencia:****Ni Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo la trama y los OC incluidos.**

**Sigamos con la historia.**

**(POV NARRADORA)**

_Los chicos se giraron y vieron una enorme y bella casa. Con tejado rojo y blancas paredes. Se podía apreciar un gran jardín detrás de la casa, en el había un pequeño laberinto y en el medio de este una bonita fuente con bancos para sentarse alrededor._

_Les faltó tiempo para querer entrar en la casa._

(Dentro de la casa)

-Julie: Gorem! Te he echado de menos.

-Gorem: Yo a ti tambien princesa.

-Hydronoid: Alice , es una alegria verte.

-Alice: Lo mismo digo.

-Shun: Skyress ¿qué tal?

-Skyress: Perfectamente ahora que te vuelvo a ver.

-Preyas: Ey Marucho amigo vamos a azotarles el culo.

-Marucho: Preyas no seas tan lanzado o te pasarán cosas malas.

-Runo: Siento interrumpir pero alguien me puede explicar por que está todo tan verde si supuestamente están atacando Ángora.

-Skyress: Lo que pasa es que todavía no han llegado hasta aquí por eso tenemos en este lugar el refugio.

Fué terminar de hablar Skyress y todo empezó a temblar. Todos salieron afuera para ver que pasa. Cuando salieron vieron una gran nave voladora por encima de sus cabezas. Cuando de repente salieron 2 individuos.

-Litry: Valla,valla. Así que habéis pedido ayuda a unos críos porque no sois capaces de vencernos solitos.

-Aspron: Que penoso, vamos a darles una lección a estos pardillos Litry.

-Dan: ¿A quién llamas tu pardillo? Cuando te derrote el unico pardillo serás tu.

-Runo: Dan deja que te ayude.

-Aspron: Valla, valla. La niñita quiere pelear.

-Runo: A si? Pues resulta que la niñita te va a patear el culo.

-Los cuatro a la vez: Campo abierto. Bakugan pelea.

-Dan: Pero que?

Para sorpresa de los peleadores los bakugan de Litry y Aspron eran... ¡Ellos mismos!

-Litry: Que pasa? Nunca habéis visto tanto poder?

-Runo: Pero vosotros sois bakugan?

-Aspron: Somos una mutacion entre bakugan y humano. Nuestro rey Lerocrom , que para siempre dure su reinado, nos creo.

-Dan: ¿Pero, pero? Estais fatal de la cabeza, eso no tiene sentido.

-Aspron: Creeme cuando os conquistemos tendra sentido.

Y empezó una encarnizada pelea en la que desgraciadamente Dan y Runo.

-Runo: No puede ser.

-Litry: Valla niñita al final os hemos peteado el culo a vosotros.

-Aspron: Mira niñita eres muy linda , si te pasas a nuestro bando podriamos tener una bonita relación.

-Runo: Mira monstruo ya tengo novio y por nada del mundo me pasaría a tu bando.

-Aspron: Una pena xaito ;).

Aspron y Litry se fueron.

-Dan : Pero que se a creido ese! Runo es mi novia.

-Runo: Tranquilo Dan, ya se ha ido.

Y se dieron un pequeño beso.

-Shun: ejem, chicos cariñitos mas tarde . Ahora tenemos que averiguar como vencerles.

Dan y Runo se sonrojaron y los demás se pusieron a reirse..

-Julie: Es verdad hay que vencerles y callarles la boca.

-Alice: wow Julie te veo con energia.

-Julie: Claro que si, cuando antes le derrotemos antes me podré ir de compras.

Todos calleron al suelo con la gotita estilo anime.

-Marucho: Ya decía yo que esto tenía truco.

-Hydronoid: Pues chicos os tengo que decir que llevo un tiempo estudiando sus poderes y buscan he encontrado un poder con el que os transformareis y podreis ayudar a vuestros bakugan. Pero hay que viajar a la otra punta de Ángora.

-Dan: Pues a la otra punta vamos!

-Runo: Muy rapido vas tu tonto, todavia no conocemos este planeta y ni siquiera sabemos como viajar y lo que nos espera.

-Drago: Runo tiene razon es mejor que descanseis aquí esta noche y mañana empezaremos a planear el viaje ok?

-Todos menos Drago: Vale!

Entonces empezaron a asignar las habitaciones.

Julie: Por qué no lo hacemos por sorteo? Hasta puede que queden mixtas las habitaciones.

-Shun: Me parece bien. Será divertido.

-Dan: Pues empecemos.

Pues eso que las habitaciones quedaron asi : Los bakugan todos juntos en una habitacion , Alice y Julie , Shun y Marucho y por descarte Dan y Runo *-*.

-Julie:Weeeee! La parejita feliz junta! Cuidaito con lo que haceis por las noches.

-Runo y Dan : ¡Julie!

-Tigrera: jajaja venga chicos hay que cenar que ya es tarde.

-Runo: Alice y yo Alice?

-Alice: Claro esperad en el comedor.

Cenaron y se fueron cada uno a su habitación .

(Con Marucho y Shun)

-Marucho: Que crees que nos pasará de ahora en adelante.

-Shun: No se pero será mejor que nos acostemos ya .

-Marucho: Es verdad , buenas noches.

-Shun: Buenas noches.

(Con Alice y Julie)

-Julie: ¿Cómo crees que estaran Dan y Runo juntitos en la habitación?

-Alice: Ohh Julie nunca cambiarás. Ellos sabrán lo que hacen. Anda buenas noches.

-Julie: Buenas noches.

(Con Dan y Runo)

Dan abrazó a Runo por la espalda sensualmente y le susurró mientras le besaba el cuello:

-Dan: ¿Por qué no aprovechamos que estamos solos en la habitación ?

-Runo: mmm.. Dan pero sin pasarse que estoy cansada.

Estuvieron besandose , acariciandose y abranzadose hasta que quedaron dormidos.

Mañana le esperaría un duro día.

**Y hasta aquí llego, podeis pedir cosas para que les pase a nuestros protagonistas o que incluya otro secundario en la historia y yo lo intentare ok?**

**Espero que os haya =)**


	4. Nota de la autora LO SIENTO

**Siento no subir otro capi pero ando corta de imaginacion y va avanzando muy poco a poco. De aquí a una semana como muy tarde lo subo enserio siento la espera.**

**Se aceptan ideas y peticiones de OC.**

**Un besito =)**


	5. Cap 4 La nave y los colgantes

**La nueva aventura de los peleadores bakugan**

**Ey! aquí estoy con un nuevo capi que la verdad me ha costado bastante hacerlo. Gracias a todo aquel que me ha dado ideas. Las pondré lo mas pronto posible.**

**Advertencia:****Ni Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo la trama y los OC incluidos.**

**(POV NARRADORA)**

_Estuvieron besandose , acariciandose y abranzadose hasta que quedaron dormidos._

_Mañana le esperaría un duro día._

Dan se despertó y vio a Runo apoyada en su pecho y la despertó ya que tenian mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Dan: Runo despierta.

-Runo: ¿Ya es de día?

-Dan: Si venga que hay mucho por hacer.

-Runo: Hay que ver lo rapido que te despiertas para una cosa y lo tarde para otras Kuso.

Se vistieron (en un cuarto de baño por separado guarrillos) y fueron a el salon donde todos estaban sentados menos Alice que estaba preparando el desayuno.

-Runo: Voy a ayudar a Alice.- Y se fue a la cocina.

-Julie: Oye Dan todos queremos saber...- Pero fue interrumpida por Dan.

-Dan : No Julie no hemos echo nada malo por la noche.

-Julie : Pero, ¿sabias que te lo iba a preguntar?

-Dan: Era muy obvio.

Todos se echaron a reir y en esto llegan Alice y Runo con el desayuno. Se lo tomaron lo recogieron y lo metieron todo en el lavaplatos , pero esto lo hicieron los chicos.

Una vez terminado todo, se sentaron y preguntaron por como llegar a la otra punta de Ángora.

-Tigrera: pues en la parte de atrás de esta casa hay una nave que nos ayudara a movernos. Seguidnos.

Fueron detrás de Trigrera y tal como ella habia dicho había una nave. Era con forma rectangular y con dos pisos, la parte de arriba era de color rojo rubi y la parte de abajo blanca. Tenia tambien grandes ventanas a los lados y al frente. En la parte delantera tenia una piscina cubierta y en la trasera un pequeño gym. Por dentro tenia paredes de color oro con detalles en plateado. En la primera planta habia un pequeño centro comercial con tiendas de ropa, de deporte , de videojuegos , etc . Tambien habia restaurantes de todo tipo de comida y una discoteca-sala de baile al lado de los restaurantes. En la segunda planta estaba la sala de control de la nave, una sala de reuniones y las habitaciones, estas tenian un baño y un gran vestidor cada una.

-Marucho: Es increible, y esto puede volar y todo?

-Gorem: Si , me sorprende que te resulte increible teniendo tu tanto dinero y cosas parecidas.

-Julie: Bueno yo quiero ver mi habitacion.

-Shun: Pero antes de todo , ¿quien conduce la nave?

-Skyress : Tranquilo es automática. Ademas con ella podemos viajar de un planeta a otro e incluso pasar barreras temporales.

-Runo: Guau increible.

-Hydronoid: Si pero para hacerlo primero tenemos que ir a la ciudad de Manor para recargar la nave del todo y coger las provisiones.

-Tigrera: Las habitaciones seran asi. Los bakugan estaremos en la 1 , Dan en la 2 , Runo en la 3 , Marucho 4 , Julie 5 , Shun 6 , Alice 7. ¿De acuerdo?

-Todos menos los bakugan: De acuerdo.

Empezaron a viajar, todos se sorprendieron y que la nave salio por la parte de arriba de la casa ya que esta se podia abrir. Marcaron las coordenadas de la ciudad de Manor y la nave solita se dirigió.

-Dan: Entonces Hydronoid, digiste que podriamos transformarnos para ayudar a nuestros bakugan no?

-Hydronoid: Sí veras, estuve hablando con los guerreros legendarios y me dijeron que en vuestro planeta hay 6 colgantes, cada una contiene un piedra con el poder de un atributo diferente cada cual. Pero para conseguirlos hay que quitarselo al guardian que lo custodia y eso no es moco de pavo.

-Shun: Y si estan en la Tierra, ¿para que nos han traido aqui?

-Tigrera: Para reunirnos con nosotros y para explicaros un par de cosillas que debeis saber. Son las siguientes: 1Los seres contra los que luchais son muy muy fuertes, 2 Debeis conocer la ciudad principal de Ángora para casos de emergencia no perderos.

-Runo: Y esa ciudad es Manor ¿verdad?

-Tigrera: Sí.

-Voz de la nave: Aterrizando en Manor por favor cuidado con las pequeñas turbulencias.

Aterrizaron y bajaron. Manor era una gran ciudad con forma de cuadrado y con todas las calles iguales lo que resultaba un lio para los peleadores .

-Preyas: Tranquis que en verdad es muy simple , los edificios importantes estan la parte central y la perte residencial a las afueras. Las calles horizontales estan nombradas por letras y las verticales por numeros, empezando de arriba a abajo y de izquierda a derecha. Como el ajedrez.

-Todos los peleadores: Ahh... Vale.

Estuvieron un rato viendo la ciudad, recargaron la nave y pusieron rumbo a la Tierra.

-Hydronoid: El primer colgante está en España en la ciudad de Cádiz ((n.a. Si, soy gaditana))

-Runo: Que bien siempre quise ir allí.

-Dan: Runo no hay tiempo para eso , ya viajaremos alguna otra vez.

-Runo: Ookey.

-Hydronoid: Por donde iba? A si , pues el colgante es de atributo darkus , es decir el nuestro Alice. Su guardian posee el poder haos como Runo y Tigrera , pero desconocemos la forma que tiene el guardian solo sabemos que se encuentran en una cueva secreta.

-Voz de la nave: Ya hemos llegado a Cádiz.

Se bajaron. Skyress tocó un boton haciendo que la nave se transformara en un pulsera. Todos flipaban cada vez mas con la nave , pero sin perder mas tiempo se pusieron en busca de la cueva secreta , pero cuando se dieron cuenta...

-Shun: ¿Oye donde esta Alice?

-Dan: Runo tampoco esta ¿que ha pasado con ellas ? Hay que encontrarlas rapido no les valla a pasar algo.

-Drago: Tranquilos ellas saben cuidarse no os pongais nerviosos.

(en otra parte)

-Runo: Oye Alice ¿donde estamos?

-Alice: No se esta todo muy oscuro.

-Tigrera: No os movais voy ha encender una luz con mis poderes.

-Hydronoid: Chicas este lugar es...

**Y aquí lo dejo! Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejeis review con vuestras opiniones. Subire el proximo capi en cuanto pueda.**

**Un besito =)**


	6. Cap 5 La Cueva Secreta

**La nueva aventura de los peleadores bakugan**

**Lo siento muuuuuuuuuchooooooo! Siento no haber subido otro capi antes pero es que he estado muy ocupada con el instituto y mi cumpleaños. Espero que me perdonéis por eso y por lo corto que será este capi U.u **

**Advertencia:Ni Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo la trama y los OC incluidos.**

**Pues allá vamos.**

_Todos flipaban cada vez mas con la nave , pero sin perder mas tiempo se pusieron en busca de la cueva secreta , pero cuando se dieron cuenta..._

_-Shun: ¿Oye donde esta Alice?_

_-Dan: Runo tampoco esta ¿que ha pasado con ellas ? Hay que encontrarlas rápido no les valla a pasar algo._

_-Drago: Tranquilos ellas saben cuidarse no os pongais nerviosos._

_(en otra parte)_

_-Runo: Oye Alice ¿donde estamos?_

_-Alice: No se esta todo muy oscuro._

_-Tigrera: No os mováis voy ha encender una luz con mis poderes._

_-Hydronoid: Chicas este lugar es..._

-Hydronoid: Chicas este lugar es la cueva secreta del guardián haos.

-Alice: ¿Y cómo hemos entrado aquí?

-Tigrera: Si lo piensas es fácil de saber. El mismo elige a sus contrincantes y los envía a su cueva.

-Runo: Eso quiere decir que nos toca pelear, verdad?

Entonces una extraña voz sonó por toda la cueva.

-XX: Wow una chica lista jajaj. Os estoy esperando para luchar solo si me ganáis saldréis de esta cueva.

-Runo: ¿Quién eres y dónde estas? Sal aquí delante nuestra cobarde.

-XX: No. Tendréis que encontrarme.

-Alice: Pero dadnos una pista al menos.

Pero la voz nunca le dio ninguna pista a las chicas.

-Hydronoid: Pues nada a buscar se ha dicho.

-Todas menos Hydronoid: Sii.

(Con los demás)

-Dan: Llevamos horas buscándolas y no aparecen. Esto no es normal en ellas.

-Drago: Tranquilizate Dan . Ya aparecerán por ahora sigamos buscando.

-Shun: Pero Drago, Dan tiene razón no es normal en ellas irse y no decir nada. Seguro que les ha pasado algo.

-Julie: Bueno ya basta! Estoy segura de que las encontraremos y estarán perfectamente, dejad de decir que les ha pasado algo que me pongo triste.

-Preyas: Julie tiene razón. Además si les hubiera pasado algo habrían llamado por teléfono.

-Skyress: ¿Qué os parece si mientras buscamos a las chicas buscamos también la cueva secreta?Así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro.

-Dan: Está bien. Pero yo estaré mas atento a buscar a las chicas.

Se pusieron a buscar a las chicas y la cueva secreta sin saber que las chicas ya habían encontrado la cueva.

(Con las chicas)

Estaban caminando por la cueva y ya estaban aburridas de andar recto cuando...

-Alice: El camino se divide en dos. ¿Qué hacemos?

-Tigrera: Separarse sería una buena opción para cubrir las dos posibilidades de llegar pero también es muy peligroso.

-Runo: Pues entonces hagamos una cosa. Nos dividiremos y si vemos algo raro gritamos parachurrichurripiribi ok?

-Todos menos Runo: ¿Parachurrichurripiribi? ((n.a. No se me ocurrió nada mejor ok? xD))

-Runo: Sí. Tigrera y yo cogeremos el camino de la derecha.

-Hydronoid: Entonces Alice y yo el de la izquierda. Tener mucho cuidado.

-Tigrera: Lo mismo digo.

Se separaron y comenzaron a buscar a ese misterioso guardián.

**Y aquí se quedo. Siento mucho no actualizar tan seguido y que sea tan corto pero las clases no me lo permiten. Espero que os haya gustado y dejar review con vuestra opinión porfas.**

**Un besito =). **


	7. Cap 6 Por la cueva

**La nueva aventura de los peleadores bakugan**

**Hello, everybody! Como están? Espero que bien animados porque aquí llega otro capi.**

**-Ren: Pero esto que es una fiesta? Dejate de rollos y sigue la historia que quiero aparecer ya. ¬-¬**

**-Yo: Tranquilito ya voy, amargado...**

**Bueno espero que os guste el capi y muchas gracias a esas personas que dejan review me animan a seguir escribiendo ^-^.**

**Advertencia:Ni Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo la trama y los OC incluidos.**

**Allá vamos. **

_-Runo: Pues entonces hagamos una cosa. Nos dividiremos y si vemos algo raro gritamos parachurrichurripiribi ok?_

_-Todos menos Runo: ¿Parachurrichurripiribi? ((n.a. No se me ocurrió nada mejor ok? xD))_

_-Runo: Sí. Tigrera y yo cogeremos el camino de la derecha._

_-Hydronoid: Entonces Alice y yo el de la izquierda. Tener mucho cuidado._

_-Tigrera: Lo mismo digo._

_Se separaron y comenzaron a buscar a ese misterioso guardián. _

(Con Alice y Hydronoid)

-Alice: Por aquí no hay nada , tu has visto algo Hydronoid?

-Hydronoid: Pues no. Pero ve con cuidado.

-Alice: Ok.

(Con Runo y Tigrera)

-Tigrera: Oye Runo , no te sientes observada ?

-Runo: La verdad que si y me estoy empezando a asustar.

-Tigrera. Runo hay que ser valiente, mira ahí parece que hay algo, justo a tu derecha.

-Runo: Es verdad . Haber...

(Con los chicos)

-Julie: Oye chicos, no podemos descansar un poco. Llevamos todo el día andando sin parar. La cueva no se va a mover de sitio y yo se que Alice y Runo se las apañaran bien.

-Drago: Es verdad chicos. Deberíamos descansar un poco.

-Marucho: Sí , por que no vamos a ese bar de ahí a tomar aunque sea un poco de agua?

-Gorem: Me parece bien.

-Shun: Pues a mi no.

-Dan: A mi tampoco.

-Preyas: Oh que bonito, están preocupados por sus amadas novias *-*

-Dan y Shun: ¿Y vosotros no?

-Dan: No puedo quedarme quieto descansando mientras ellas puede que estén en peligro. Hay que encontrarlas lo antes posible.

-Skyress: Pero estamos demasiado cansados , pensarlo bien. Si seguimos buscando con lo cansados que estamos aunque las encontremos no podremos hacer gran cosa.

-Shun: Es verdad... Bueno pues un rato muy muy pequeño y seguimos ok?

-Todos menos Shun y Dan: Ok!

(Con Alice y Hydronoid)

-Hydronoid: Estoy empezando a pensar que el camino que había que coger es por el que han ido Runo y Tigrera.

-Alice: Yo también. Me pregunto como estarán.

De repente Alice y Hydronoid escuchan un grito...

-Alice: Ese grito es...

-Alice y Hydronoid: RUNO!

-Runo: Parachurrachurrosmecomo! Paracorrepirupiru! Parachurririri! Alice!

Entonces ven a Runo y a Tigrera corriendo y una gran ola de agua detrás.

-Alice: Aaaaa! pero que ha pasado?

-Runo: Tu calla y corre!

Empezaron a correr hasta que cayeron por un agujero y vieron delante de ellas a un gran bakugan...

(En otro lugar)

-?: Fabia estas segura de ello?

-Fabia: Sí Ren. Pero tenemos que ir a buscar ayuda antes de encontrarnos con ellos.

-Ren: Y con ayuda te refieres a los vestales verdad?

-Fabia: Sí. Estoy segura de que nos serán de gran ayuda. Lucas ven aquí!

-Lucas: Qué deseas mi señora?

-Fabia : Mandale el siguiente mensaje a la Resistencia en Nueva Vestroia.

-Lucas: Como tu mandes señora.

(Con la Resistencia)

-Baron: WOOW!

-Mira: Que pasa Baron?

-Ace: Seguro que es otra de sus tonterías.

-Baron: Oye Ace que tus palabras duelen. No es ninguna tontería. Resulta que están solicitando nuestra ayuda.

-Ace: y quien necesita ayuda?

-Baron: Fabia y Ren.

-Mira: Wow, no me lo creo. Te han dicho por qué?

-Baron: Sí, según ellos Dan y los demás están en peligro.

-Ace: Pues a que esperamos venga preparar el equipaje que nos vamos.

-(Pensamiento de Baron): Por fin voy a volver a verte Mister …..

**Aquí lo dejo. Me gustaría hacerlo mas largo pero me falta imaginación. Pues para terminar me gustaría que me respondáis a una pregunta a ver si alguien acierta ;) ¿A quién querrá ver Baron? **

**Dejar Reviews con vuestras respuestas porfas.**

**Un besito =)**


	8. Cap 7 El Palacio y la pelea

**La nueva aventura de los peleadores bakugan**

**Ey! Ya he vuelto! Esta vez no he tardado tanto. Pues eso gracias a toda persona que me ha dejado reviews. Mas adelante descubriréis a quien quiere ver Baron.**

**Advertencia:Ni Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo la trama y los OC incluidos.**

**Vamos!**

_-Baron: Sí, según ellos Dan y los demás están en peligro._

_-Ace: Pues a que esperamos venga preparar el equipaje que nos vamos._

_-(Pensamiento de Baron): Por fin voy a volver a verte Mister …_

(Con Fabia y Ren)

-Ren: Fabia ¿Qué han respondido los vestales?

-Fabia:Han respondido que enseguida vienen a encontrarse con nosotros.

-Ren: Y cuando llegan?

-Fabia: En una hora estarán aquí. ¡Lucas!

-Lucas: Si mi señora?

-Fabia: Prepara 3 habitaciones para mis invitados, dos chicos y una chica. Lo necesito listo para dentro de 1 hora.

-Lucas: Como usted desee mi señora.

(Con los vestales)

-Mira: Chicos estáis preparados?

-Ace: Yo si , pero todavía falta Baron.

-Mira: ¡Baron venga, te recuerdo que en una hora tenemos que estar allí!

-Baron: Un momento por favor, enseguida voy.

(POV Baron)

Me desperté esta mañana , apenas pude dormir pensando en que pronto podre volver a verle Mister. Espero que estés bien.

-Ace: Venga Baron!

-Baron: Ya voy!.

(POV Narradora)

Los vestales comenzaron a viajar hacia el palacio. En una hora exacta llegaron y se quedaron asombrados con la belleza del lugar.

Se podía divisar unos enormes jardines con bellas flores, un río que atravesaba todo el jardín y que acababa en una hermosa fuente. Justo en medio estaba el palacio, de 4 plantas de alto, con el sótano incluido. Por fuera el castillo tenía paredes blancas , grandes ventanales y un tejado de color rojo puro. Alrededor de el palacio había unos torreones acabados en un tejado en punta con los mismos colores del palacio.

-Ren: Ey, chicos aquí!

-Mira: Hola Ren .

-Ace: Como estas compañero?

-Baron: Bueno vamos rápido quiero ir ya a ayudar a los demás!

-Fabia: Baron tranquilo, si nos precipitamos y no nos preparamos bien en vez de ayudarles seremos un estorbo.

-Baron: Esta bien.

-Fabia: Bueno, os voy a enseñar vuestras habitaciones antes de todo. Así dejareis las cosas, después nos veremos en la mesa que hay en el jardín principal.

-Todos menos Fabia: Esta bien.

-Ren: Lucas!

-Lucas: Que desea Sir. Ren?

-Ren: Acompaña a los invitados a sus habitaciones por favor.

-Lucas: Ahora mismo.

(Con Alice y Runo)

-¿?: Así que al final me habéis encontrado humanas.

-Alice: ¿Quien eres ?

-¿?: Esta bien me presentaré. Soy Drakous y yo custodio el collar Darkus.

-Runo: Venga dejate de rollos y dadnos el collar.

-Drakous: Niñata tonta, tan fácil crees que es?

-Tigrera: Pues venga a pelear!

-Todos: CAMPO ABIERTO,LUCHA BAKUGAN!

Drakous 1000g

Tigrera 1000g

Hydronoid 1000g

((n.a. No soy buena en las peleas, me inventare los ataques porque no me se ninguno, sorry, aun así yo lo intento, I CAN! \^o^))

-Drakous: Empezaré yo. Flecha de luz

Drakous 1500g

Tigrera 700g

Hydronoid 700g

-Alice:No puede ser. Vamos Hydronoid, cañón destructivo.

Drakous 100g

Hydronoid 1000g

-Runo: Bien echo Alice.

-Drakous: Esto no se queda así. Inversión!

Drakous 1000g

Hydronoid 100g

-Tigrera: Runo tenemos que hacer algo.

-Runo: Tienes razón. Alice ven un momento.

Entonces Runo empezó a decirle algo a Alice en la oreja.

-Runo: Y entonces tu... Y al final...

-Alice: Esta bien hagamos eso.

-Drakous: Pero bueno , no es momento de cuchichear! Es que me tenéis miedo?

-Runo: Claro que no bocazas. Vamos Tigrera es hora de utilizar esa nueva habilidad que me contaste. Igualación haos!

Drakous 700g

Tigrera 700g

-Alice: Nos toca! Inversión Darkus!

Drakous 100g

Hydronoid 700g

-Drakous: No os permitiré ganarme. Flecha de luz.

-Tigrera: Hydronoid cuidado!

Hydronoid: 50g

-Tigrera: Runo rápido!

-Runo: Si! Absorción haos!

Drakous 0g

Tigrera 800g

-Drakous: Noo!

Drakous desapareció dejando en el suelo el collar darkus. El collar fue recogido por Alice, que rápidamente se lo puso para no perderlo y se quedo enamorada de la belleza de la piedra que contenía el collar.

-Runo: Alice! estas bien?

-Alice: Si, mejor que nunca. Pero ahora¿cómo salimos de la cueva?

-Hydronoid: Pues tal y como entramos supongo.

-Runo: Pero si entramos sin darnos cuenta.

-Tigrera: Pues entonces sin darnos cuenta...

Pero antes de que Tigrera pudiera terminar lo que estaba diciendo una luz les envolvió y de repente aparecieron en medio de la ciudad de Cádiz .

-Tigrera: … saldremos. Veis ha sido fácil salir.

-Alice: Si y menos mal, empezaba a asustarme esa cueva.

-Runo: O por dios!

-Hydronoid: ¿Qué pasa Runo?

-Runo: Es increíble la de llamadas perdidas de Dan que tengo.

-Alice: Es verdad , yo también tengo muchísimas de Shun.

-Tigrera: Ya me había olvidado de los demás , deben de estar muy preocupados.

-Runo: Si voy a llamar a Dan. Espero que estén bien.

(Con Dan y compañía)

Un teléfono empieza a sonar.

-Julie: Dan tu teléfono.

-Dan: POR FIN!

-Drago: ¿Quien es?

-Dan: Runo como estas? Que os ha pasado? Dónde estas? Está Alice contigo?

-Skyress: Pero deja que respire por lo menos, hombre.

-Shun: No! Que quiero saber si esta con Alice y si están bien las dos!

**Hasta aquí lo dejo. En el próximo capi habrá reencuentros e irán en busca de otro collar. Os dejo que vosotros decidáis donde será el próximo lugar. Así que dejar Reviews con vuestros comentarios y el lugar donde queráis que vallan nuestros protagonistas.**

**Un besito =).**


	9. Cap 8 De quién y aviso nuevo fic

**La nueva aventura de los peleadores bakugan**

**Ey!Hoy vengo con una noticia y un trozo corto del fic ok.**

Pues eso en unos de mis días estrellas me vino una gran idea sobre un nuevo fic y entre Rosy Misaki y yo estamos elaborando el fic que sera lo mas de lo mas!

En el nuestros personajes favoritos pasaran de dimensión en dimensión encontrándose con sus otros yo. Pero para poder realizar este fic necesito ayuda de escritores que esten ahora mismo escribiendo un fic de DanxRuno o también sirve ShunxAlice.

Toda persona que este escribiendo un fic de una de esas parejas y este interesada, que me mande un mensaje privado por favor se lo agradeceré mucho.

Os lo aviso hoy 8 de mayo de 2013 por favor no tardéis mucho para poder organizarlo todo pronto y comenzar a escribirlo para todos esos encantadores lectores.

**Y ahora voy a seguir con un poco del fic. Hoy descubriremos a quien quería ver Baron!**

**Así que haya vamos!**

(Con los vestales en el palacio)

Esta Baron pensativo en la ducha ((n.a. Cuidao con lo que os imaginais e.e))

(POV Baron)

Llevamos varios días entrenando duro y hoy por fin podré verte. Aunque mejor no me hago muchas ilusiones y todos saben por que.

(POV Narradora)

Baron salió de la ducha y se puso la ropa interior blanca, unos jeans ajustados , una camisa amarilla que le marcaba los abdominales , la cinta del pelo amarilla y blanca y unas zapatillas deportivas blancas y negras.

Se puso colonia y enseguida se dirigió al comedor para comer junto a los demás.

Ya en la mesa comiendo salió un tema que Baron no quería tocar.

-Mira: Oye Baron .

-Baron: Dime Mira.

-Mira: Últimamente desde que nos avisaron de que iríamos a ayudar a Dan y a los demás estas muy serio.

Entonces Baron se atragantó con la comida y dijo:

-Baron:Y-Yo? Que vaaa...

-Ren: Es verdad , no será que te gusta alguna Baron?

-Baron(sonrojado): Nnno que noo digo.

-Fabia: Puedes confiar en nosotros si no quieres no diremos nada.

-Ace: Es Runo verdad?

-Baron: Si, es Runo.

-Mira: Valla Ace como lo sabias?

-Ace: Sigamos que cuando a alguien le gusta una persona se nota bastante.

-Ren: Pero Runo y Dan no estaban juntos?

-Fabia: Ren calla lo desanimas!

-Baron: Fabia dejale en paz, tiene razón. Pero es que es algo que no puedo evitar , pienso en Runo y es una alegría, una nostalgia y unos sentimientos increíbles e indescriptibles. Pero por favor no se lo digáis a nadie y menos a Dan o a Runo, no quiero perder la amistad con ellos son los mejores.

-Ace: Esta bien , nada saldrá de aquí, puedes confiar en nosotros.

-Todos menos Ace y Baron: Si es verdad, confía en nosotros.

-Baron: Muchas gracias chicos.

Después de la comida recogieron las maletas y se montaron en a nave que Fabia había mandado preparar para viajar hasta donde estaban los demás.

**Aquí lo dejo que ahora mismo no tengo tiempo de escribir con las clases , aparte de que nadie de mi familia ni amigos saben que me gusta bakugan ni tampoco que escribo fics así que siempre tengo que esperar hasta que puedo estar tranquila y sin que mis padres me vigilen ya que no me dejarían seguir escribiendo.**

**Espero que dejes vuestros Reviews con vuestra opinión sobre el fic.**

**Un besito =)**


	10. Cap 9 ¿Dónde?

**La nueva aventura de los peleadores bakugan**

**Volvii! Por fin , siento haber tardado tanto pero como sabéis es época de exámenes .**

**Bueno me dejo de escusas y rollos y pasamos directamente al fic.**

_Después de la comida recogieron las maletas y se montaron en a nave que Fabia había mandado preparar para viajar hasta donde estaban los demás._

(Con la llamada telefónica)

-Runo: Si Alice esta conmigo. ¿Dónde estáis vosotros?

-Dan: Estamos en la calle 7A.¿Y vosotras?

-Runo: No se , quedaros donde estáis nosotras vamos para allá. Hasta ahora.

-Dan:Runo espera no...

Piii,piii,piii

(Con Dan y los demás)

pii, piii pii...

-Dan : Me ha colgado.

-Shun: ¿Que te ha dicho?

-Dan: Que están las dos juntas, que están bien y que no nos movamos que ahora vienen.

-Julie: Por fin! Me alegro tanto de que estén bien.

-Skyress: Tu y todos Julie.

(Con Alice y Runo)

piii,pii pii...

-Alice: ¿Donde están?

-Runo : Me ha dicho en la calle Saro.

-Tigrera: Pues vamos ha preguntar como llegar.

-Hydronoid: Mirad podéis preguntarle a esa muchacha de ahi.

-Alice: Yo le pregunto.

Alice se acercó a una guapa muchacha de unos 17 años de pelo verde y ojos rosas.

-Alice: Perdona , ¿me podrías decir como llegar a la calle Saro?

-X: Si claro, coge por esta calle a la derecha todo recto y la tercera a la derecha.

-Alice: Muchas gracias.

-X: No hay de que.

(Con Dan y los demás)

Un móvil empieza a sonar...

-Preyas: Marucho tu móvil esta sonando.

-Marucho: a ver ,

(Llamada telefónica)

-Marucho:¿Hola?

-Fabia: Marucho cuanto tiempo!

-Marucho: Fabia , ¿Que tal estáis?

-Fabia: Bien eso es lo de menos, ¿dónde estáis?

-Marucho: En la ciudad de Cádiz en la calle Saro. ¿Ya estáis de camino?

-Fabia: Sí calculo que en media hora estaremos allí. También vienen los vestales con nosotros.

-Marucho: Guau , que rápido... ¿Enserio?Eso es genial , aquí os esperamos.

(Fin de la llamada)

-Julie: ¿Marucho quien era?

-Marucho: Fabia , ella y los demás ya están de camino hacia aquí.

-Shun: ¿El que?

-Marucho : Cuando Runo y Alice estén aquí os lo explicaré.

-Todos menos Marucho: Ok.

(Con Fabia y compañía)

-Ren: ¿Donde están?

-Fabia: Ciudad de Cádiz , calle Saro.

-Ren: Ok

-Baron: ¿Cuando estaremos allí?

-Fabia: Mas o menos en media hora.

-Mira: Que rápido.

-Ace: Mejor cuanto antes lleguemos mas les podremos ayudar.

**Y aquí lo dejo !**

**Ahora en un rato subiré el primer capitulo de este fic tan especial en el que participamos unos cuantos escritores! Si alguien quiere participar que lo diga por Review o por mensaje privado.**

**Espero que os halla gustado, seguiré subiendo en cuanto pueda , dejen reviews .**

**Besitos =)**


	11. Cap10 Reencuentro

**La nueva aventura de los peleadores bakugan**

**Eyy! que tal estáis? No puedo subir capítulos porque no tengo internet así que en cuanto pueda subiré alguno.**

_-Ren: ¿Donde están?_

_-Fabia: Ciudad de Cádiz , calle Saro._

_-Ren: Ok_

_-Baron: ¿Cuando estaremos allí?_

_-Fabia: Mas o menos en media hora._

_-Mira: Que rápido._

_-Ace: Mejor cuanto antes lleguemos mas les podremos ayudar._

(Con Runo y Alice)

-Runo: Esa chica dijo que era por aquí, ¿verdad?

-Hydronoid: Sí.

-Tigrera: ¡Mirad allí están los demás!

-Alice: ¡Ey chicoooos!

(Con Dan y los demás)

-X: ¡Ey chicoooos!

-Julie: Esa voz es de...

-Shun: es Alice.

Entonces Shun, Julie y los demás de dieron la vuelta y efectivamente eran ellas corriendo como locas hacia ellos. Por supuesto Dan y Shun no fueron menos y salieron corriendo a abrazarlas.

-Dan: Runo ¿dónde estabais?¿estáis bien?¿que os ha pasado?

-Runo:poco a poco Dan. Estamos bien y además tenemos el collar Darkus.

-Marucho: ¿Enserio?

-Alice: Sí, mirad – Alice les enseña el collar Darkus , todos menos Runo,Tigrera Hydronoid y Alice se quedaron maravillados.

-Julie: Que envidia. Yo también quiero uno.

-Gorem: Julie tu siempre igual jaja.

Todos empezaron a reírse cuando escucharon una voz familiar detrás.

-X: Me alegra ver que seguís tan alegres como siempre.

-Todos: Mira!

Las tres chicas fueron corriendo a abrazarla cuando vieron que no venia sola.

-Runo: Baron, Ace también habéis venido.

-Ace: Esta claro. ¿No creíais que os íbamos a dejar vivir una aventura sin nosotros verdad?

-Baron: La Resistencia Bakugan siempre a vuestra disposición.

-Julie: Oye y los otros dos que vienen por allí son...

-Alice : Ren

-Runo: Con Fabia ¬.¬ ((n.a. Digamos que Runo no soporta a Fabia por razones que mas adelante veréis))

-Ren: Ey, ¿como estáis?

-Fabia: Dan cuanto tiempo.

-Dan: Que alegría de veros a todos aquí .

-Shun: Sí. Cuantos mas mejor, mas fácil sera conseguir los colgantes.

-Skyress: No es por arruinar el momento pero será mejor que volvamos a la nave y vallamos planeando nuestra siguiente búsqueda.

-Todos menos Skyress: Esta bien.

Se pusieron rumbo a la nave, todos hablando sobre cosas que querían contarse los unos a los otros.

-Fabia: Y entonces cogió Ren y se cayó a la piscina jajaja. Que pena que no estuvieras Dan.

-Dan: Jajaja deberías haberlo grabado.

-Ren: Fabia no cuentes esas cosas sobre mi. Son muy ridículas jajajaja.

Todos iban riéndose menos una persona que iba andando por detrás de los demás para que no se diesen cuenta de lo rabiosa que estaba.

-Tigrera: Runo, ¿qué te pasa?

-Runo: Es Fabia. (Poniendo voz de pito) Que pena que no estuvieras Dan jajaja.(Volviendo a su voz normal) Estúpida.

-Tigrera: Osea que estas celosa.

-Runo: No, no lo estoy. Lo que pasa que se cree que es la mejor amiga de Dan , la que debería de estar siempre a su lado. Solo quiere que él le preste atención.

Entonces Alice se da cuenta de que Runo esta de mal humor y se acerca a preguntarle que le pasa.

-Alice: Runo ¿qué te pasa?

-Runo: La estúpida de Fabia que solo quiere llamar la atención de Dan y estar con él.

-Alice: ¿No crees que exageras un poco Runo? Lo que pasa es que hace mucho que no le ve y solo están hablando. Tu estas celosa ¿verdad?

Entonces Runo no pudo mas y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Runo: ¡Dejadme en paz las dos , os he dicho que no estoy celosa , que no me pasa nada!

Todos se giraron y vieron a Runo correr hacia la nave y encerrarse en su habitación.

**Aquí dejo este capítulo . Espero que os haya gustado. Dejad Reviews porfas .**

**Adiós, un besito =).**


	12. Cap11 ¿Qué le pasará?

**La nueva aventura de los peleadores bakugan **

**Hello people! Vuelvo con otro emocionante capitulo, sii!**

**Empecemos yaa ^-^**

**Pero antes de nada :**

**Advertencia: ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo la trama de este fic y los Ocs incluidos.**

_-Runo: ¡Dejadme en paz las dos , os he dicho que no estoy celosa , que no me pasa nada!_

_Todos se giraron y vieron a Runo correr hacia la nave y encerrarse en su habitación._

(Con Dan y compañía)

-Dan: ¿Qué le pasa a Runo?

-Hydronoid: Dan creo que deberías ir a hablar con ella.

-Fabia: Dan yo voy contigo.

-Alice: ¡No!

-Todos menos Alice: O.o ¿Alice?

-Shun: ¿Alice pasa algo malo?

-Alice: No,no. Es solo que es mejor que valla Dan solo. Seguro que así Runo se … expresa mas tranquila (?)

-Todos menos Alice: -.-'

-Marucho: Mmm... ¿Alice estas bien? Desde luego esa es una escusa muy mala.

-Ren: Si , yo creía que a ti esas cosas se te daba mejor.

-Baron: Desde luego las personas cambian mucho eee

-Ace: Ya ves.

Alice cada vez que hablaban se ponía mas roja y se empezaba a cabrear mas y mas .

-Alice: Bueno vale, pues se me dan mal las escusas pero me da igual. Va a ir Dan solo y punto. -.-#

-Dan: O.ó Vale yo ya me voy a hablar con Runo.

(Mientras todo ese jaleo, con Runo)

Runo no paraba de correr hasta llegar a su habitación. Cuando llego a ella cerró la puerta con pestillo, se tumbo en la cama y empezó a llorar.

-Tigrera: Runo ¿estas llorando?

-Runo: No

-Tigrera: A mi no me mientas.

-Runo: Bueno vale sí, estoy llorando.

-Tigrera: Pero , ¿por qué?

-Runo: Porque no soporto ver a Fabia y Dan tan juntos, se les ve tan felices juntos.

-Tigrera: Pero sabes que Dan te quiere a ti no a ella.

-Runo: Eso decía él. Pero desde que ha llegado Fabia no me ha hecho nada de caso. Era como si yo no existiera para él.

-Tigrera: Pero no puedes decir eso.

-Runo: ¿Y por qué no?

-Tigrera: Porque tu tampoco has hecho nada por ponerte a hablar con él.

-Runo: Porque no quería molestarle.

TOC,TOC,TOC,TOC.

-Runo: ¿Quién es y por qué eres tan bruto?

(POV Narradora)

Después de todo lo que armaron Alice y los demás, Dan fue corriendo ha hablar con Runo.

Aunque él no haya dicho nada, en verdad, estaba muy preocupado por ella.

(POV Dan)

¿Qué le habrá pasado a Runo?¿Por qué habrá salido corriendo así?¿Que habrá querido decir con eso de que no está celosa?

(POV Narradora)

-Drago: Dan.

-Dan: . . .

-Drago: Dan.

-Dan: . . .

-Drago: Dan.

-Dan: . . .

-Drago: ¡DAN!

-Dan: ¡Ay!Drago no me grites que no estoy sordo.

-Drago: Pero si te he llamado tres veces y no me has contestado. Dime, ¿ en qué pensabas?

-Dan: En nada. . .

-Drago: En Runo.

-Dan: Puede. . .

-Drago: Estas preocupado por ella , ¿verdad?

-Dan : Si, ¿tu sabes qué le ha pasado?

-Drago: Pues no se , yo estaba...

-Dan: Shhh calla y escucha.

Dan y Drago se pusieron a escuchar la conversación de Runo y Tigrera desde la puerta sin hacer ruido para que no se enteraran.

_(Tras la puerta se escuchaba esto)_

_Tigrera: Pero sabes que Dan te quiere a ti no a ella._

_-Runo: Eso decía él. Pero desde que ha llegado Fabia no me ha hecho nada de caso. Era como si yo no existiera para él._

_-Tigrera: Pero no puedes decir eso._

_-Runo: ¿Y por qué no?_

_-Tigrera: Porque tu tampoco has hecho nada por ponerte a hablar con él._

_-Runo: Porque no quería molestarle._

Justo cuando Runo terminó de decir esta frase Dan llamó a la puerta.

TOC,TOC,TOC,TOC.

-Runo: ¿Quién es y por qué eres tan bruto?

-Dan: Runo abre la puerta.

Runo abrió la puerta.

-Runo: ¿Qué quieres?

-Dan: Runo, ¿has estado llorando?

-Runo: Si vienes a decirme solo eso ya te puedes ir largando. - Runo fue a cerrarle la puerta pero Dan la detuvo.

-Dan: No, no he venido solo a eso. Quiero hablar contigo, saber que te pasa. Lo creas o no, te quiero y me preocupo por ti.

-Runo: ¿De verdad? No se si creermelo.

-Dan: ¿Por qué? ¿Por haberme puesto a hablar con Fabia?

-Runo: Si , por ponerte a hablar con Fabia y ...- Dan le interrumpió

-Dan:¿Es que resulta que no puedo tener amigas?

-Runo: No , resulta que lo normal después volver a ver tu novia que había desaparecido, es ponerte a hablar con ella , no ponerte a hablar con una amiga y olvidarte de que existe.- Todo esto lo terminó de decir llorando.

-Dan: Runo, lo siento tanto. Pero ya sabes que yo no soy perfecto y el tener relaciones sociales es lo que mas me gusta y me emocioné tanto al ver a todos nuestros amigos lejanos que solo quería saber como le ha ido todo, pero nunca pensé que eso te molestaría.

-Runo: Pues ese es el problema. Que siempre piensas mal. Ahora vete de aquí, si lo que querías era ayudarme lo has echo fatal.

(Mientras ocurría toda esta pelea, con Alice)

Alice iba caminando sola cuando Shun se acercó a ella.

-Shun: Alice ¿de verdad estas bien?

-Alice: Si , no te preocupes por mi.

-Shun: Claro que me preocupo por ti, te quiero demasiado como para no hacerlo.

-Alice: Ohh Shun.

Poco a poco se fueron juntando sus caras hasta acabar en un deseado beso para los dos.

**Y aquí dejo este capitulo. Pronto llegará el siguiente. Espero que os haya gustado, dejad Reviews con vuestra opinión.**

**Un besito =D**


End file.
